The problem arises in radio frequency detection systems with a plurality of antennas, in which one of the plurality of antennas is assigned to at least one radio frequency detection device, that spatial or local separation of detection ranges of antennas that are adjacent to one another is possible only by providing natural frequencies that are different from one another and consequently by providing frequency channels that are different from one another in the carrier frequency range.
A device for communication with transponders by means of near-field antennas, in which spatial and local separation of detection ranges and hence an unambiguous assignment of detected transponders to an antenna to be detected is achieved by short-circuiting antennas that are adjacent to an antenna that is to be detected, is known from DE 20 2005 013 779 U1. By short-circuiting the adjacent near-field antenna, a magnetic field, which is opposite the field that was generated by the detecting radio frequency detection device by means of the detecting antenna, is generated according to the teaching of DE 20 2005 013 779 U1 according to the Bio-Savart law of induction. According to the teaching of DE 20 2005 013 779 U1, the short-circuiting brings about the delimitation in space of a detection range of a detecting, actively energized near-field antenna. A transponder outside the detection range could possibly still be supplied for communication with a sufficient near-field energy without short-circuiting an adjacent, passive antenna and it could thus interfere with communication in the intended detection range.